


Radio Crush

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Bad Cop hosts an evening radio show, Emmet has a crush on his voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: “Hello, listener. You’re on th’air with Bad Cop.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Radio Crush

**Author's Note:**

> It's Coppernauts week and I'm writing one sided Construction Cop instead.

Construction had run a little late that day and Emmet walked just a bit faster than usual to get to his car when he was finally able to clock out. He turned on the radio just in time to catch the ending of Everything Is Awesome, sighing in disappointment despite having heard the exact song played on loop for his entire shift. It was his favorite song in the world- mandatory or not.

Instead of the song being played again as was normal throughout the day, the announcer came on to say a few words. “And that was the day’s one-thousandth play of Everything Is Awesome! Man, I never get tired of that song!”

“Me neither!” Emmet agreed out loud. He laughed along with the announcer as he drove out in line with all his coworkers.

“But,” the man on the radio continued, “as you all know, that means it’s time to shut down the music until tomorrow. We’ll give our listeners ten minutes to get inside and snuggle down in preparation for the evening curfew before setting up our next broadcast. See you soon, listeners!”

Most days Emmet would have been home already and halfway under a blanket on his couch, ready for the evening broadcast. He never missed it. It may not have been mandatory to listen to like Everything Is Awesome, but Emmet didn’t want to miss even a single minute of it for even one night. It was special to him. So _maybe_ he pushed the speed limit just a little in order to get home on time. Just by an extra mile or two. No big deal, right?

He made it home with only seconds to spare and tore into his living room in order to turn on the radio.

“And welcome back, listeners!” the chipper announcer greeted. 

Emmet knew he’d have another minute before the evening show actually began so he made himself comfortable on his couch, taking the blanket he kept on the back of the cushions around himself. If he’d had more time he would have made himself a cup of hot chocolate, but he’d miss some of the evening show if he got up now. And the announcer had just said his final farewell. Emmet snuggled into his blanket and stared at the radio expectantly.

There was a quiet shuffling sound, the microphone being passed over, and Emmet held his breath.

“Thank you.” a soft deep voice said. “Good evening, everyone.”

“Good evening, Bad Cop.” Emmet whispered to the radio.

“I’d like t’start things out with a few announcements.” Bad Cop continued. “First, as many of y’know, there will be a brand new taco stand built downtown in honor of the upcoming Taco Tuesday. Citizens are reminded to keep clear of th’construction sites. Only those with construction permits are allowed at th’construction sites.”

“Secondly, President Business and I extend our gratitude t’those in the construction field. Without you, there would be no Taco Tuesday for anyone. Your hard work is appreciated. Thank you all.”

Emmet’s smile stretched wider than before. “Just doin’ my job, Bad Cop.” he whispered.

It went on like that for ten more minutes- Bad Cop’s soft deep voice crooning through the radio and Emmet whispering answers to questions or statements now and then. Then came Emmet’s favorite part of the show.

“Now that announcements are out of th’way, it’s time t’open th’line. One caller will have a chance t’speak with me for five minutes.” Bad Cop said. “Now who will it be tonight?”

Emmet’s phone had been out and ready for several minutes by then. He’d had the radio station’s number set to speed dial and had punched the button the instant Bad Cop gave the okay. Emmet had so far never been lucky enough to have his call answered, but that was fine. 

“Hello, listener. You’re on th’air with Bad Cop.”

Emmet froze when he realized that voice wasn’t just coming from his radio, but also from the phone against his ear. A moment passed where he couldn’t make a sound.

“Hello?” Bad Cop asked slowly.

“Hello! Hi! I’m here!” Emmet suddenly blurted. He quickly caught himself with a wince. “I mean. Hello, Bad Cop.”

The radio was quiet for a few seconds before the man on the other side spoke again. “Excited aren’t you?” He chuckled, deep and quiet, and Emmet’s heart did a funny jump in his chest.

“Sorry. I just never thought I’d actually get my call through!”

“Well you’ve gotten through tonight. What’s your name, lad?”

“Emmet.” he said proudly. “Emmet Brickowski.”

“Well, mister Brickowski,” Bad Cop hummed, “it’s a pleasure t’meet you.”

Emmet had scooted closer to his radio, phone clutched tightly to his ear, and his smile was so wide that it was starting to ache just a bit. “I love your voice.” he blurted. 

Bad Cop made a noise of surprise on the other end of the line. Then he huffed, quietly, in amusement. “Do y’now?”

“Uh-huh!” Emmet found himself gushing and unable to stop. “It’s just so... deep. And hypnotizing. I could fall asleep listening to you if your shows were longer.”

“Sounds like you’re quite th’fan.” Bad Cop rumbled. “Unfortunately it looks like our time is just about up.”

“Oh...” Emmet deflated a bit. 

“Don’t sound so upset, lad.” Bad Cop spoke again. “Just keep tuning in and calling. Maybe we’ll get t’talk again soon.”

“Yeah. Okay! I’d like that!” Emmet’s sunny smile was back again and aimed at the radio. “Bye, Bad Cop!”

“Good night, mister Brickowski.”

With that Emmet’s phone line clicked, letting him know his call was over. Bad Cop continued to talk for a while longer, but Emmet wasn’t quite listening to the words anymore. The excitement of getting to talk to his... celebrity crush? Was that a good name for it? Something like that. But the excitement of getting to talk to the cop was such a rush!

Emmet wondered if he’d get to meet the man in person some day.


End file.
